Family
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Sam decides to take her leave of the SGC. Still in shock from her sudden departure, Our boys get another surprise. Set after S.8.
1. Escape

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: This is the first fic I've ever put up for others to read...so, if you could, be kind. I'll understand if you don't like it...I'm very self-concious about my fic, and i'm surprised I put it up here. But, hey...I'm always open to suggestions, and ideas. **

**Dedicated to the other musketeers...my home skillets!**

**------------------------**

**Ch. 1: Escape**

Sam quickly made her way down the halls of the SGC. Her home. She had spent eight years here. She had seen so much happen in these halls. And now, she was throwing it all to the wind. 

Making sure her final stop was deserted, sam quietly stepped into the darkened office. Carefully walking to the desk, she switched on the lamp. The clutter on top made her smile. But as quick as it came, it was gone.

'_Now is not a good time to waste, Sam. Just do it, and go!_'

She made her way around to the other end, and gently laid down the envelope she had been holding, as well as three beautiful red roses.

Coming back around the desk, she stopped to take one last glance at the room. There were medals and awards adorning the walls. But, there were also signs of her family, as well as the one before Jack joined the program. Her gaze settled on one picture in particular. It was the four of them laughing at last year's Christmas party. She smiled.

_Wow, what a family we...NO! Come on Sam, you made your choice! Now, lets go!_ She cursed herself for letting her mind wander.

Flicking off the light, Sam quietly exited the room, and hastily made her way to the surface. There, Pete was waiting for her. As she climbed in, she gave one last look to her home. Her ex-home. The car sped off.

**Coming soon...Ch.2: The Letter**

**A/N: Oh yes...keeping you waiting..I've been told from my home skillets that they can't wait to see what happens. Hope you can't either. Reviews much appreciated.**


	2. The Letter

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: Finally, I have Ch.2 up...i mean, i finished it like the same day as ch.1, but, Remiel seemed to take hold of me, and, in evilness, have kept my home skillets waiting...BUT, now, here it is...Don't ask how this idea all came together, cause, I honestly don't know. But, I think its a very interesting story...**

**Dedicated to the other musketeers...my home skillets!**

**------------------------**

**Ch. 2: The Letter**

Jack slowly sipped his coffee as he made his way to his office. Even though he was extremely energized, and completely awake, Jack just couldn't resist getting some for himself. He smiled as he recalled Daniel's reaction as jack had given the archaeologist his on highly caffeinated drink. 'Daniel' Jack thought to himself 'always a coffee whore.'

He walked into his office, expertly maneuvering his way to the desk in the dark. Picking up the phone, he dialed, and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Daniel Jackson" came the reply on the other end.

"Hey Danny. How's the coffee?" Jack asked, sipping his own.

"This is great Jack! Thanks!" Daniel answered, his feelings of caffeine bliss coming through the phone.

"Hey, it was nothing." Jack replied, reaching over, and switching on the light. That's when he saw it. A white envelope, with three red roses just above it. On the envelope, in handwriting Jack knew well, was written 'To My Boys'

"Jack...hello! JACK!" Daniel was practically yelling into the phone now.

"Uh, yeah...I need you to get Teal'c, and come to my office immediately." Jack said, unable to shake the bad feeling he was getting.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. But, I don't think so."

Both Daniel and Teal'c entered Jack's office to find the man holding an envelope. He seemed worried.

"Jack, what's this all about?" Daniel asked, concern soaking up every word.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, I don't have a good feeling..." He reached across his desk, and handed the envelope to Daniel. He read what it said.

"To My Boys...this is Sam's handwriting." Daniel stated, confused.

"Yes, it is." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"But, why..."

"I haven't opened it yet. I waited til you guys got here. Why don't you do the honors, Danny-boy."

Daniel carefully opened the envelope. Opening the folded letter inside, he started to read.

_'To My Boys,_

_The three of you mean the world to me. You know that. You guys have been there for me, in one way or another for the past eight years. I love the three of you so much. We have been through so much together. You are my family._

_That is why is pains me to have to say this._

_I'm leaving. I've finally made my choice, and have decided to marry Pete. And, we have both agreed that the SGC is not the best place to raise a family, and neither is the Air Force. I am, thus, retiring, as well as moving._

_I hate to do this to you, and it breaks my heart to leave in such a way, but, I think its for the best. Please, don't try to find me. Hammond has already approved this. Pete and I don't think its wise for you to come to the wedding either._

_I know what you may be thinking, and I am so sorry to leave like this. Wish you all the best._

_ Lots of Love,  
__Sam.'_

Daniel lowered the letter, and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Sam wouldn't just pick up and leave like this.

"She loves him very much." Jack said with a heavy sigh.

"She must, for her to just pick up and leave us, her FAMILY like this." Daniel said, trying to conceal his aggravation.

"I too, am greatly angered by her decision." Teal'c said.

"I'm calling Hammond..." Jack picked up the phone, and dialed. "Hey, Gen...Yeah, we just did...Yes Sir, I know that's what...Sir, she can't...I know she has a right...But...Sir."

Both Daniel and Teal'c could see Jack was beginning to lose his temper.

"BUT WE'RE FAMILY!" Jack yelled. Teal'c and Daniel stared with an equal aggravation, as Jack relaxed back into his seat.

"Yes, Sir. I'm Sorry. Thank You Sir." Jack replied, defeated. He hung up the phone, and looked in the eyes of his two suspecting friends. "He's not gonna disrespect her wishes, even if it..."

"It hurts us." Daniel replied, looking hurt.

"Yep. It was her choice. She deserves to be happy." Jack answered, equally hurt.

The three of them sat in silence for a long time after that.

**Coming Soon...Ch.3: Angel Heavensent**

**A/N: Hmmmmmm, what could possibly happen now! I know...and, the biggest twist in in Ch.3...something your completely not expecting, and I know it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	3. Angel Heavensent

**Family**

**Pip**

**A/N: Okay, are you ready for the biggest twist of all? Well, here it is.**

**dedicated to the other musketeers...my home skillets!**

**Ch.3: Angel Heavensent**

It had been three days since the unexpected leave of Sam Carter, and the rumors had begun to spread.

Even though Sam had left, the three of them became closer in those three days then they could have imagined.

Jack and Daniel were sitting in Jack's office, quietly enjoying each other's company, when the klaxons started blaring.

"Unscheduled Incoming Traveler!" Walter yelled over the base.

Both men entered the control room at the same time Teal'c did. Walking up behind Walter, Jack asked, "Anything Sergeant?"

"Uh, actually, yes Sir." Walter responded "There is a code being transmitted. It seems to be from the GDO you left behind on Edora."

Daniel and Teal'c'c glanced at each other, as jack ordered the iris open. The three made their way to the gate room. As they came into the view of the Stargate, they saw a young man enter through it, a girl in his arms.

AS he reached the bottom of the ramp, they met up. Immediately, recognition dawned on the three.

"Garan?" Daniel asked.

"Hello, Daniel. Jack. Teal'c." Garan responded to each of them.

"Well, I'll be damned! Garan. You..."Jack paused, thinking for the right word. "Grew."

"Yes, you all seem older as well. In a good way, I mean." Garan said nervously.

"Yeah, well. It happens." Jack said, referring to his hair with a gesture of his hand. Garan smiled.

"What is the reason you are visiting us?" Teal'c asked, eyeing the little girl in his arms.

"Oh, yes, I am here on behave of my mother." Garan said, seeming proud.

"Yeah, how is Laira?" Jack asked. He really had been missing her of late. He just hoped she was happy, and well.

"My mother has recently passed away." Garan replied, a sadness in his voice.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry Garan." Daniel replied first.

"As am I." Teal's answered as well.

Jack was the last to respond, He took a deep breath, and finally answered.

"She was a wonderful woman. I'm sorry for your loss." he said, patting Garan on the shoulder.

"Thanks to you all. She was indeed a wonderful women. I loved her very much. As much as she loved you, and you her." he looked into Jack's eyes.

"I don't doubt it. I loved your mother very much." Jack answered.

"Yes. It is because of this love that I'm here." Garan looked down at eh girl in his arms. She looked back, and smiled. "This is my sister, Lea."

"She's a beautiful child." daniel replied, as he looked at the girl. Her hair was light brown, down to her back. She smiled at him, and her eyes shined bright, they're dark brown deep and moving. This child was strong, he could tell.

"Yes, she is. And, she's as much like her father, as she is her mother." Garan replied with a sad smile.

"Oh, hot so?" Jack asked. He smiled at the child. For some reason, he felt a connection to her.

"Trouble seems to follow her, as it does you." Garan replied, setting her down, and whispered something in her ear, She seemed to brighten as she looked at Jack. "Go say hello." they heard Garan say to her.

"Daddy!" she raced over to Jack, and hugged his legs. Jack looked down at the girl now attached to him in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Jack managed to get out before Daniel cut him off.

"Jack's her father?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes. For five years my mother raised Lea. I too, often cared for her, especially in my mother's final days. Her last wish was that Lea come here, to earth, and live among your family, Jack. I waited as long as possible, but, my wife and I are now unable to care for her, seeing as we have children of our own on the way..." Garan seemed nervous as he spoke.

"No, no. Its okay Garan, I understand." Jack cut him off. He reached down, and lifted the girl into his arms. She was so beautiful, and innocent. "Its just..."

"I will understand if you cannot care for her." Garan cut in.

"Its not that. I just..." Jack seemed at a loss for words. He looked to Daniel for help.

"Garan, Jack greatly appreciates you bringing Lea here. he will accept her with open arms." Daniel replied with a smile. He couldn't be happier for his best friend.

"Well, then, i must head back. My wife greatly needs me, and..."

"Wait!" Lea practically jumped from Jack's arms, and embraced Garan in a big five years old hug. "I will miss you Garan." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I too, will miss you. It may be a while until we can visit each other again." Garan replied, sadly. He released her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I Love You."

"I Love you too!" They hugged one last time, and then Lea ran back over to Jack.

Garan waved, and stepped through the gate. Lea looked at the three men in front of her, taking them in. For five years old, she was exceptionally bright.

"Well, Lea. This is your new home. Your new family." Jack said, indicating to Daniel and Teal'c, who were smiling warmly at her.

Daniel knelt down, and smiled brighter."Hello Lea"

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"This, Lea," Jack walked her toward Daniel "is Daniel Jackson. He's my best friend. My family." he placed a hand on the archaeologist's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Daniel?" she seemed to consider the name, as she stood looking into his eyes.

"Yep. But, you can call me Danny, is you like." Daniel replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

She seemed to like this suggestion. If her daddy, who her mommy had told her was a very great man, held so much respect for this man, she would too. She asked Daniel one last question. "Can you be my 'Uncle' Danny?" She asked, unsure.

Jack smiled. He had just met his daughter, and yet he knew she was heavensent, much like the man kneeling down beside him.

"Sure! If that's what you want." Daniel smiled. Lea practically knocked him over as she embraced him in a hug. "Oof!"

Teal'c walked up beside Daniel, who still had Lea in his arms. Lea looked up at him. "And who are you?" She asked as she unwrapped her arms from around Daniel's neck. She walked right to him, and looked up as he towered above her.

"I am Teal'c. I too am a close friend to O'Neill." he said with a smile.

Lea looked back at Jack and Daniel, who nodded in agreement. They both laughed when she turned to look back up at Teal'c. Most children were scared of him, but she wasn't afraid at all. _'A True O'Neill'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Teal'c?" she questioned the same way she had Daniel, looking back up at him.

"Yep, but we just call him 'T'." Jack answered.

"'T'? That's cool." She replied. "Can i hug you?" she asked without a second thought.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other, and smiled.

"Indeed, you may." Teal'c replied, kneeling down, and embraced the small girl in a strong hug.

Not for the first time, the three of them were being stared at as they sat in the commissary. And, like always, they ignored them.

They sat at their usual table, Jack and Daniel drinking coffee. Lea was asleep in Daniel's lap, her head resting against his chest, her thumb in her mouth. The three men were still taking it all in.

"She really is beautiful, Jack." Daniel said, taking a sip.

"Just like her mother." Jack replied with a sad smile.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"I'm still in shock." Jack said with a shake of his head.

"It is, infact, not that surprising, O'Neill." Teal'c answered with a smile.

"No, I guess not." he smiled back. He looked at her sitting in Daniel's lap. His family had just gotten bigger.

**Coming Soon...Ch.3: Unexpected Calls**

**A/N: Oye, yeah, i know...this was the hardest chapter for me to write. Hell, i even skipped doing it until 4 and 5 were done...the only thing that seems to irk me about it, is the way they accepted Lea too quickly...other than that, I'm good. LoL. **

****


	4. Unexpected Calls

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: Wow...most of this, when i typed it up, was completely changed from the orginal written draft, to here. I mean, its still the basic concept all the way through, but, I got major inspiration while typing, and decided to change some things, for the better. Hope you enjoy...all thats been building up is starting to come loose.**

**Dedicated to the other musketeers...my home skillets!**

**------------------------**

**Ch.4: Unexpected Calls**

**Three Years Later**

Daniel sat at his desk, trying to focus on his work, but his attention kept being drawn back to the girl sitting quietly at the table. Unable to stand it any longer, he made his way over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and rested his head gently on her shoulder, looking at what she was doing. She giggled.

"Uncle Danny, what are you doing?" the now eight year old Lea asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Your sittin over here all quiet. I was getting scared." Daniel replied, mock terror in his voice.

"I'm drawing you a picture Uncle Danny." Lea answered, reaching up, and grabbing his glasses, putting them on her head.

"You are? Well, how can i see it, if you take my glasses?" he asked playfully.

"I don't you to see it yet!" She replied, trying to cover her drawing.

Daniel smiled, She was so much like Cassie had been, it made him laugh.

"Fine, don't let me see it." he replied, sounding hurt. Releasing her, he walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down, just as Jack walked in.

"Hey, what's my devil doing?" Jack asked as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Stealing my glasses, that's what." Daniel replied, stating the obvious.

"That's my girl." Jack looked at Daniel, who was shaking his head.

"I'm surrounded," He threw his hands up, and slammed them back down on the table.

"Uncle Danny, your funny." Lea giggled, as Jack started drawing stuff on her picture. "DADDY!" she yelled trying to push his hand away.

"What? You were missing some stuff." he doodled some more on the paper.

Daniel sat and watched the two, laughing, as Jack easily took orders from the little girl.

At that moment, the papers on Daniel's desk started ringing. Daniel walked over, and started hunting through the chaos to find the phone.

"Maybe if you did some work..." Jack said mischievously to his friend.

"Bite me." Daniel replied, pulling the phone from the mess. "Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel?" the voice on the other end caught Daniel by surprise. His smile immediately faded, and his eyes grew serious.

"Uh...Sam?" Daniel tried to hold the shock his reply. Jack stopped doodling, and looked up.

"Yeah, Hey." Sam seemed nervous. Daniel could remember a time when she had never been nervous around him.

"Ummm, hi." Daniel replied, unable to think of anything else to say. Jack forced his attention back to Lea, but continued to listen to Daniel.

"How...how have you been. How are you?" Sam seemed to be regaining some confidence, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

"At the moment, a little shocked. I mean...why after three years, would someone who doesn't seem to want to associate with me...us, for that matter, be calling my office?" Daniel said, feeling no shame in how harsh the words had been. He could see Jack smiling.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. But, I though, and still think it was the best..."

"Okay, whatever. Why are you calling? I'm surprised you still know this number." Daniel asked, getting annoyed. He caught Jack shoot a quick glance at him. _'okay, Daniel...relax, calm down' _he thought to himself. He'd hate to loose his temper in front of Lea.

"Oh, yeah...Uh..." Sam was hesitating now.

"Sam?" Daniel prodded like he use to with her for answers.

"We're, ummm, that is, me and Pete, and the kids, are uh...coming for a visit." she had lost the confidence again. She had though Daniel would be more happy by her call.

"A visit?" Daniel replied, shocked. He watched as Jack got up, and made his way over to him, shaking his head no. "I don't think that's such a good idea...i mean...with the kids and all, it might be.." he could see Jack giving him the thumbs up.

"Well, yeah, we thought about it. We thought it would be nice for them to meet you. And, anyways, we've already bought the tickets. Non-refundable, and all that." She seemed to be pleading.

Daniel seemed to sink farther into his chair. He mouthed to Jack _'she's good'_ , and rolled his eyes. _'Now is not a good time to have a damn conscious.' _he thought. "Non-refundable?" he repeated.

"Yeah..that's right." Sam brightened. she knew that would get him.

Daniel watched as Jack sank into the chair opposite his desk. He was now still shaking his head, but, motioned for Daniel to continue with his hand.

"Okay, well, if that's the case, i guess the visit is a must." Daniel answered finally, putting his head in his free hand.

"Great!" Sam started talking about all they had planned, and stuff. Daniel rolled his eyes, as she jabbered on. He could never remember her being this talkative. That was his thing, not hers. He looked over at Lea, who was making her way to him.

"Okay, uh, Sam. I gotta go now...alright?" Daniel said quickly, something coming to mind.

"Awww, okay, if you have to. I understand." Sam answered.

"So, saturday morning, your arriving?" Daniel asked.

"Yep...bright and early."

"See ya then." With that, Daniel hung up the phone, just as Lea reached him. She hopped up into his lap, and showed her picture to him.

"Well?" she asked

"Its beautiful, munchkin." He said, taking it. it was obvious the things Jack had added. Daniel found a pushpin, and pinned it to his wall. He looked at Jack, who was looking right back. They looked at Lea, who was playing with her hair. Both men had come to the same realization. Sam didn't know about Lea.

**Coming Soon...Ch.5: Early Morning Flights**

****

**A/N: Soooo, it just got good, eh? Originally, Daniel wasn't sosarcastic, but, i think it good that he be very upset by her feeling she can just call up out of the blue, so, he got a little snippy. Thats how i like him, anyway.Well, ihave 5 written, and will probably have it up by tomorrow...i'm working on 6, and have 7(which was my fav ch. to write) done...and, the ideas just keep coming for what can happen after that. If you have any suggestions, complaints, things you'd like to see happen, please let me know.**


	5. Early Morning Flights

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: Like the last chapter, a lot, and i mean a whole crap load was changed from the orginal draft, to here. But, unlike ch.4, i sat down, and read this one to check for spelling errors. Yeah, I noticed, as I read through it today, that ch.4 had many spelling mistakes that aren't going to be picked up by the crappy spell check I use...so, this time, I read through it, and, have fixed all the errors i could find...Hope you enjoy.**

**Ch.5: Early Morning Flights**

The waiting area at Denver International was empty, save for four people. Jack, Daniel, Cassie, and Lea were waiting for Sam and her family to arrive.

The two hour drive to the airport had turned into a 'family' discussion. The three adults went over the plans one last time, for who was staying where during Sam's little visit, while Lea colored in her coloring book.

"I wonder who's bright idea it was to come in on an early morning flight." Jack stated, standing to stretch his legs.

"I can only imagine." Daniel replied. He shifted slightly, trying not to disturb the two most precious girls in his life. Lea had her head resting in his lap, the rest of her body stretched out across the row of seats. Cassie sat in the seat to his left, her head resting on his shoulder. Daniel had his arm on the back of her chair, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Why do you think she chose now, to come back?" Cassie yawned. She nuzzled closer to Daniel for warmth. He instantly started rubbing her shoulder, sensing what she needed.

"Well, knowing Sam, she has a good reason." Jack said, sitting back down next to Daniel, and stroking his daughter's hair.

"But, do we still know her?" Daniel asked. "I mean, think about it Jack. Its been three YEARS since she left. She hasn't said a single word, no phone calls, emails, nothing. She didn't want anything to do with us, after she left. And, plus, you guys didn't talk to her on the phone. I did. She just seemed...different." Daniel turned his head to look unseeing, out the window.

"Your right, danny-boy." Jack had known the man for eleven years. He could tell that Sam's unexpected leave still effected the archaeologist deeply. And yet, like he had with everything else, Daniel took it in stride.

Daniel smiled, and turned to look at Jack. "And your surprised?"

Cassie snickered from his shoulder, as Jack playfully smacked Daniel in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Doctor Jackson." Jack said in a mocking voice.

Daniel was about to fire back, but, was cut off by a voice coming from his lap.

"Daddy?" Lea asked in sleepy voice.

"Hey sweetie." Jack leaned over, so she could see him. "Whatcha need, devil?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She answered in an eight year old girl fashion, sitting up, and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, how about we let Aunt Cass take you to the bathroom?" He said, looking up at Cass, who was stretching.

"Yeah, i can do that. I kinda have to go too." She got up, and reached out her hand to Lea "Come on babe, lets go."

"You two stay out of trouble." Daniel said.

"You know us." Cassie replied, starting to walk away with Lea.

"That's my point" he answered back.

"We're just going potty, Uncle Danny. What could happen?" Lea asked as they got farther from the two men.

"With you two...anything." Jack yelled as the girls rounded the corner to the restrooms.

"Was that wise, to let them off on their own?" Daniel asked, turning to his friend.

"Oh, probably not." The two laughed.

'Flight 256, Out of Seattle, Washington has just arrived in terminal 3B...' The announcer yelled throughout the nearly empty waiting area.

"That's Sam's flight." Daniel said, standing.

"Here we go." Jack patted Daniel on the back, as they made their way over to where passengers would soon be exiting.

"Oye, where are they?" Jack asked impatiently, looking both from the crowd of arriving passengers, to the way his girls had gone.

"Sam, or Cass?"Daniel asked with a smile.

"Do i really have to answer that?"

Daniel chuckled, already knowing the answer."No."

"Brace yourself." Jack said, pointing in the direction of the passengers. Both men could now see Pete making his way over to them, that same old cheesy smile on his face, and small boy in his arms.

"You can say that again." Daniel managed to get in, as Pete reached them.

"Hey!" Pete said, ever enthusiastic.

"Hey, Pete." Daniel and Jack replied simultaneously.

"Wow, its been a while, eh?" He said, the cheesy smile never leaving his face.

"Three years? I'd say so." Jack answered. He looked back, to see if his girls were maybe on their way back.

"Jack, relax. They'll be back any second now." Daniel said, noticing Jack was looking for them again.

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about the damn airport. You know what they can get into on their own." Jack looked back at Daniel.

"I'm sorry, who are we waiting for?" Pete asked curiously.

Daniel restrained from wincing as Pete said 'we'. "Oh, Cass and ..." he was cut off as a familiar woman made her way to them, a small boy identical to the one Pete was holding in her arms.

"Daniel! Jack!" Sam said excitedly.

"Hey, Sam." Daniel answered. Jack smiled quickly at her, before turning his attention back to looking for the two.

"Wow, you two look great!" She stated. Three years hadn't changed them much. They looked as handsome as she remembered.

"Yeah, Thanks. So do you." Daniel replied. She hadn't just changed, personality wise. Physically, she was different. Though still in great shape, she had gained a few pounds, no doubt do to having kids. Her hair was longer, and, Daniel noticed she was wearing more makeup then he had ever seen on her before.

"Thank You." She answered with a smile. "Did i hear you say something about Cassie being here? I'm so excited to see her."

"Uh, Yeah...she's here." Daniel looked at Jack, who was once again looking for them.

"Probably getting into to trouble with that little devil." Jack finally seemed to acknowledge the group.

"What little devil?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Oh, ummmmm...so, who are these cute little boys?" Daniel asked, stalling.

The couple picked up on the stall tactic, but, gave in nonetheless.

"This is Adam, and Aidan." Pete answered. At the mention of their names, both boys looked up at the two strange men before them.

"They look just like you guys." Daniel smiled ate Adam, in Pete's arms.

"They're are pride and joy. Come on boys, say hello." Sam nudged Aidan with her finger.

"Hello." they replied at the same time.

"How old?" Jack asked, distracted.

"Three...almost four. They're wonders." Pete smiled, proud of his boys.

"Oh, i bet." Daniel answered, turning his head like Jack, looking for Cassie and Lea.

"Okay, introductions made. Now, why isn't Cassie here?" Sam was getting a little miffed by the two's distractedness.

"Oh, well, you see...she's..." Daniel started to say, but stopped when he heard someone calling for him from a behind. He turned to see Lea running towards them, Cassie desperately trying to keep up. Lea was calling him as she ran.

"Daniel, your being paged." Jack said, obviously relaxing at the site of the girls.

"Yes, excuse me." Daniel excused himself from the group, and started closing in the gap between himself and the girls. He heard Sam ask a question.

"Who's that?" she said curiously.

"Oh, that's Lea." Jack said, smiling. Sam looked curiously at him, and he just shrugged, and turned to watch Daniel confront the girls.

Lea raced towards him, and as they met, Daniel swooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby.

She was giggling, and out of breath. Cassie soon caught up to them. She too, was panting, and laughing. He eyed the pair, knowing they had gotten in some kind of mischief. "What'd you two do?" He asked.

"Nothing, Uncle Danny." Lea smiled sweetly.

"No, seriously. What did you do?" He prodded.

"Honestly, Daniel. We didn't do anything." Cassie's voice took on a sweet, innocent tone to it.

"Yeah, okay, right. Tell me." Daniel turned, and started walking back to where Jack and the others were.

"We kinda made a mess in the bathroom." Lea gave in.

"Kinda? Oh, geez." Daniel said, chuckling, shaking his head.

"Well, we decided it was best we race back here, seeing that the flight had come in, soooo, we rushed to finish up, and made a little mess." Cassie said with a sly grin.

"How Little?" Daniel couldn't help but ask.

"Its kinda flooded in the potty right now." Lea said, giggling again.

"You two...your spawns of Sokar, i swear." Daniel said laughing

"What'd they do this time?" Jack asked, overhearing Daniel's last statement, as the three reached them.

"It's classified." Lea answered in her best imitation of her father.

"Oh, classified, huh?" Jack poked his daughter in the stomach, who was still cradled in Daniel's arms.

"Yes sir. And, not even one such as yourself can know what evil plots we have committed today." Cassie replied, with a mock salute.

"Wait til the next time you get smash. I'll get it out of you." Jack looked at her, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, you truly are evil, Jack O'Neill." Daniel laughed, as Cassie stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"I learned from the best." Cassie grinned.

"Me too!" Lea put in. She started squirming in Daniel's strong hold. "Put me down."

"I don't know. Maybe we can interrogate the prisoner here?" Daniel looked at Jack.

"Well, maybe just a..." Jack began, but, suddenly was reminded of their company by Sam clearing her throat. "No, we have guests, at the moment. But later, my young padwan. You will learn the ways of interrogation." Jack winked at them. "Now, put her down."

Daniel bowed his head in defeat, and put Lea down. She stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned.

"Lea, come here." Jack motioned for his daughter to come to him. Daniel took her hand, and brought the girl the her father. They turned back to the waiting group.

"Well, you know Cassandra Frasier." Daniel said, indicating to the young woman standing next to him.

"Cassie!" Sam stared at the beautiful woman where there had once been a gangly little girl. Cassie looked so much like Janet, despite her not being her blood daughter, it was unreal. She had come into womanhood nicely. Sam couldn't be more surprised.

"Hey Sam." Cassie smiled.

"You look so different...I mean, in a great way." Sam exclaimed.

"Well, Thanks. You look good yourself. I see you have two boys." Cassie seemed to be taking the same tactic Daniel and Jack had.

"Yes well...anyways. You do look amazing. I see these two have been taking fine care of you." She looked and her use to be family.

"Yeah, well...what can i say. Couldn't have been raised any better." Cassie placed her arm on Daniel's shoulder.

"So..." Pete cut in, desperately curious to learn who this little girl was. "Who's this lovely princess?" He bent down to see her eye to eye.

"I'm no Princess." Lea replied all huffy. Cassie turned away to try and hide her laugh. Daniel did his best to hide his smiled. Jack knelt down, and looked at her.

"Oh, i'm sorry. What's your name, hun?" Sam walked up behind Pete, and placed her free hand on his back.

"I'm Lea. Lea O'Neill." She stated proudly

Sam looked up in surprise at Daniel and Cassie, who shrugged. Both were smiling, and she couldn't figure out why. She looked down at Jack. "O'Neill?"

"Yep. Samantha Car..." he caught the look thrown his way by Pete. It wasn't very friendly." Sorry, Shanaghan, I'd like you to meet Lea O'Neill. My daughter."

**Coming Soon: Ch.6: A Ride of Information**

****

**A/N: I'm very happy with how this one turned out. Revising it as i typed it up really helped, and i didn't even look at my original draft after Jack's line "Three Years. I would say so." Everything after that was its own original work, based on the main points i had in the original draft. Be proud of me...LoL. Okay, I'm still writing ch.6, so, i'm not sure when i'll get it up. Hopefully by Tuesday.**


	6. A Ride of Information

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: Finally! I've finally gotten ch.6 typed, and loaded for all of you to enjoy. I apologize for it taking MONTHS, but i started out having computer problems, when i went to start typing up this chapter, so, that took up about 2 months, in which my bunny for this story ran off on me, and I lost interest in it. Since then, i've done a few other stories. Well, I finally got my comp fixed last month, BUT, i had so many other bunnies pushing to the surface, that Family kept getting pushed farther and and farther back. And, not to mention the whole moving ordeal going on down here...GEEZ. but, now, this bunny has come back to me, and I'm gonna start getting the chapters I already have written, typed and uploaded, hopefully, within the two weeks before we pick up, and head up to Louisiana. Hope ya'll have stuck with me, and hope you enjoy my latest installment.**

**Ch.6: A Ride of Information**

The group sat piled in Daniel's SUV, on their way back to Colorado Springs. Jack was driving, Daniel sitting in the passenger seat, Lea in his lap. Cassie, Sam, and Pete were in the middle seats, and the twins sat in the back.

"I don't think she should be up there." Sam was still protesting Jack's decision to let Lea ride in Daniel's lap, her maternal instincts kicking in. "I mean, there's plenty of room in the back, with the boys." She could never imagine letting her kids do that.

"Sam, don't worry about it." Daniel said, looking back." She's perfectly fine."

"At the moment, yes, but what if..." Sam was cut off by Pete placing a hand gently over her mouth.

"Sammie, relax." Pete said. Not that he liked what was going on either, but arguing wasn't going to change things. "She's just a worry-wart." Sam let out a loud sigh as he removed his hand.

"No, I understand where your coming from Sam." Jack replied. "Normally, I would worry too. But, sitting with Daniel is one of the safest places for her." Jack gave Daniel a quick glance.

"Yes, and it keeps her out of trouble." Cassie answered.

"And, away from you, cause, it seems putting you two together means trouble." Daniel said to cassie, who was sitting directly behind him. She lightly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Daniel looked around the edge of the seat. "Don't make me come back there." he glared at the girl, as she stuck her tongue out.

"So, Cass..." Sam cut in. Cassie gave a mischievous wink to daniel, before looking at Sam. "Yeah?" she asked.

"How have thing's been with you? How's school, all that?" These were the things Sam had been dying to know about. She still had intel on what was going with the SGC via General Hammond. But, he refused to give information on her former team.

"Oh, they've been good. I just recently finished collage. I'm now a research assistant for a very well funded archaeologist, and his project." Cassie smiled brightly, sneaking a glance at the man in the passanger seat.

"Oh yeah!" Who's that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Me." Daniel answered from the front. Sam looked from him to Cassie with amazement.

"Your working for Daniel? At the SGC?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm his favorite assistant, since I know his system, having grown up on it." Cassie lightly punched Daniel in the arm. He in turn, slapped her knee.

"I pay her, and she in turns pays me." Daniel answered, returning his attention back to Lea, who was contently coloring.

"How so?" Pete now joined in with the conversation.

"She pays me rent."

"You two live together?" Sam was becoming more shocked every second.

"Yes." the two replied in unison.

"I thought your house was only one bedroom, Daniel." Sam inquired.

"Well, things have really changed, Sam." Jack joined in."Daniel now lives in a big place with Cassie, across from my backyard."

"Really!" Sam seemed almost excited by this news.

"Yeah. The house miraculously went on sale right after Jack needed me closer." Daniel shot a glance over as Jack, who smiled.

"I'm sorry, why did he need you closer?" Pete questioned.

"To help me take care of Lea. Same reason Cassie's there too." Jack looked at the couple through the rearview mirror.

"Oh." Sam said quickly.

Lea looked up at the mention of her name. She had been listening to the whole conversation.

"I live in both houses!" she said proudly.

"Yes, munchkin, you do." Daniel answered, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Lea lives with me, mainly, ofcourse. But, many times, you find her at Daniel's place." Jack said to the looks he was getting from Sam and Pete.

"I see." Pete replied

"I can't imagine why she wouldn't. I mean, we are her Godparents." Cassie added.

"Oh, her Godparents?" Sam's head was beginning to swim.

"Yep. i'm her Godmother, and Daniel is..." she stopped quickly, as everyone said in the movie fashion "her Godfather." Everyone started laughing.

"Wow, things really have changed." Sam finally said. Then, she suddenly remembered something.

"Where's Teal'c involved in all this? And, why isn't he here?" she questioned

"Oh, 'T'?" Jack replied "he has no legal custody of Lea in any way, But, naturally, he's like an uncle to her."

"And, he's not here, cause he went off-world to see Ryac, and his wife." Daniel came in.

Sam and Pete looked up in surprise. Daniel had casually rambled off about going "off-world" in front of Lea.

"What?" he asked, catching their looks.

"She knows?" Pete motioned to Lea.

"Knows what?" Jack asked.

"About, ya know..." he was making the shape of a stargate with his hands.

"Ofcourse she knows." Cassie took over. "She came through the thing from Edora."

Sam's head shot up. Realization had hit her. She caught a quick glimpse at Jack, though the mirror

"Laira..." she started to say.

"Laira was my mommy. I spent 5 years growing up there, on Edora, before she died. Not long after that, my brother Garan, brought me to stay with Daddy." Lea said, with tears in her eyes. Thinking of her mommy, of her old home, and her brother, always made her cry.

Sam watched as Daniel took the crying girl into his strong arms, and soothed her as she cried into his chest, Her muffled sobs could be heard throughout the vehicle.

"Why did she have to die, Uncle Danny?" Lea sobbed. "I want my mommy, and brother." The little girl continued to cry.

"Shhhh." Daniel stroked her head, and gently rocked her. "Its okay sweetie."

Once she stopped crying, Daniel pulled her away from his chest, and looked her in the eyes. "Are we good now?" he smiled warmly at her. Though her cheeks were stained, and her breathing hitched, she smiled back. "Yes."

Cassie leaned over, and whispered to the couple. "See. Thats why jack likes her with Daniel, when he can't be with her." She shot a quick glance at the passanger seat, where Daniel was making the girl giggle, cheering her up. "You know how emotional 8 year old girls can be."

Sam now understood. She caught Jack look over at Daniel, and nod a quick thank you. Daniel returned the gesture.

The archaeologist looked back at their now watching audience. Even Sam's boys were watching. _'Time for a subject change' _he thought. Clearing his throat, Daniel finally spoke " So, Sam, Pete. How's things with you two?"

"Oh, umm." He noted that Sam appeared to be caught off-guard, for some reason. "Great." she smiled, almost nervously.

"Yeah, things are great Daniel." Pete also seemed a bit nervous, as both nodded in agreement to his statement.

"That's..." Daniel looked over at Jack, who had also noticed the tension the couple had. "Great." the two answered, in unison. Daniel noticed the pair sneak a quick glance to each other, and he could tell Jack had seen it too. There was something going on with Sam and Pete, and they we're trying to hide it.

**Coming Soon: Ch.7: Late Night Water Fights**

**A/N: This chapter had to be completely re-written when i redid ch.5, b/c there had been an element to the story, which i had eliminated, since it truely messed with the entire flow of the story. And, ofcourse, I didn't WANT to rewrite it, so, i had some trouble coming up with how to get a lot of the much need to know information out. The one thing that kinda irked me with it, when it was first written, was the fact that Lea got so emotional about it, but, honestly, when i just read over it, it is true 8 year old girls get such ways...i know i did, so, it all works out in the end...Now, whos excited for Ch.7(one of my fav. chapters to write!)**


	7. Warning Signs

**Family**

**By Pip**

**A/N: See! Only took me two days to get this chapter up! You can thank LOtR for my motivation to get it finished today, since I wanted to get everything done by the time The Two Towers came on...LoL(i've only gotten two things done, but, one of them happens to be this!) This chapter was a complete work of improvised art.(Thus, the change in the chaptername)I decided last night, that I wasn't going to use my already written out ch.7, or ch.8, and make ch.9 into ch.8. That means, I needed to have SOMETHING for ch.7, and thats how this sprang to life. Actually, this idea came from the very beginning of the original ch.7, and i built it up to lead into the now ch.8, which I will have up, hopefully, within a few days.**

**This chapter is dedicate to my pimp skillets Tara and Mel. Without you guy's support, I wouldn't have even gotten this far, and I know ya'll need something new and fulfilling seeing as we have to wait 4 damn months for new episodes, so, this if all for YOU!**

**-----------------------------**

**Ch.7: Warning Signs**

The day had gone smoothly enough for the group. Sam and Pete had wanted to check out all that had been changed since the last time they had been to Colorado Springs, so, ofcourse, Jack and company had obliged to accompany them while they did their "tourist thing."

Finally, in the early evening hours, they all ended up at O'malley's for dinner. Sam was surprised that the staff seemed to accept them with open arms. Last time she had been around, the restraunt was still upset over the 'little' bar fight the three present members of the former SG-1 had started, while under the influence of the alien armbands.

--------------

_"The place came under new management about a year ago." Daniel explained when he caught her surprised look, on their way to the restraunt. He was now driving, Lea sitting in her father's lap in the passenger seat._

_"Yes." Jack joined in. "And its amazing how much sweet talking it took to actually convince the new manager that we were NOT the culprits of a "supposed" bar fight quite a few years back, despite what HER employee's were saying." the General shot a mischievous grin towards Daniel. Sam picked up on the information passed between the two men._

_"Batted them baby blues for the woman, eh Daniel?" She laughed._

_"Now, when have i ever been known to do that?" he shot her a glance through the review mirror, and smiled sweetly._

_"Not once, Daniel, ever." Cassie quipped sarcastically, rolling her eyes_.

--------

"Okay, folks, follow me." the young hostess wove her way through the busy restraunt, leading the group to a large booth not far from the bar, with its enormous round table, seemed perfect seating for 5 adults and 3 children. "Here we are. Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank You." Daniel said as he slid in the right side after Jack. Sam and Cassie had already started sliding in on the other end, and the archaeologist was follow by Lea and Pete. The twins were placed in highchairs on the outside end of the table, set so Sam could get to Aidan, Pete to Adam.

"Great, i get stuck in the middle." Daniel muttered, taking in his current position.

"I'm right there with ya Danny-boy." Jack lightly slapped his friend on the back. He leaned in, and whispered. "At least you don't have the food thief next to you this time."

"I doubt anything will stop her if she wants something of mine." the archaeologist whispered back, as both gave a quick look to Cassie.

"I can hear you two." She stated in a calm tone, never looking away from her menu. The two men looked up like they had been caught smuggling cookies for one another into the infirmary.

"Hearing like her mother, this one." Jack mocking grumbled as he indicated to the younger woman.

"One of those not-so-good traits she picked up from Janet." Daniel began to study his menu a little closer pretending to ignore Cassie's death glare.

"Not-so-good? You two only say that because you always got caught doing something my mom didn't like!" She reached across Jack, and lightly slapped Daniel's arm.

"Yeah, like tossing a football across the infirmary." Sam finally spoke up, not wanting to be out of the conversation anymore.

"I never heard that story..." Cassie said in a not so surprised way.

"What?" Pete asked amused. Sam shook her head at her husband, a grin spreading across her face, as she continued on. "Oh yeah. These BOYS here..." she pointed between Daniel and Jack, who both had the same evil grin plastered on. "had been isolated to the infirmary, both with very substantial injuries."

"Well, they weren't really substantial." Daniel shrugged innocently, still eyeing his menu.

"Oh, no, a couple of broken ribs for you Daniel, and Jack's broken leg were not substantial." Sam looked at Jack, who just shrugged. "Anyway, the two had already been separated for starting trouble."

"He started it!" Jack pointed to his culprit.

"Hey, its not my fault! I told you, my spoon just slipped, and the Jell-O just went flying." If Daniel was lying, no one at the table could tell. No one, that is, except Jack.

"Bull! I didn't believe it then, and I still don't now!"

"My point is..."Sam broke in, smiling at how the two hadn't seemed to have changed at all. "Already in timeout, on opposite sides of the infirmary, somehow, one of them managed to get a football. Started to play some catch."

Cassie started to giggle. "How did mom catch them?"

"Hell if we know!" Daniel chimed in. "We didn't even think she was there at the time. I swear, she just KNEW, and came all the way back to base just to bust us!" Everyone at the table started laughing. Those who had really known the petite doctor laughed harder, knowing all too well, that it was totally possible. At that moment, the waiter finally decided to show up to their table.

"Hello Doc. Jackson, General O'neill." The waiter named John greeted the two.

"Johnny! Hey!" Jack replied excitedly.

"John." Daniel nodded.

"I see we have quite a large group tonight. Cassie." the waiter greeted the young woman with a smile.

"Hey, what about me!" Lea shrieked, trying to get the familiar server's attention.

"Ofcourse, how could i forget Ms. Lea. Only my favorite young lady." John smiled at his usual "fun" bunch as he liked to call them. "And, who might these lovely guests be?"

"Oh, this is Sam and Pete." Daniel indicated between them with his hand. "Guys, this is John. A good friend of ours here at O'malleys. And, those are their boys, Adam, and..."

"Aidan." Pete jumped in.

"Well, hello to you all. So, is it the usual for you four?" John had to get back to work before he got in trouble. He was rewarded with nods. "Alrighty, now, for you guys?"

-------

The evening carried on nicely, with everyone sharing stories of years past, both when they had still been a team, and afterwards. Sam had the whole table laughing with another good story about Jack and Daniel. "Ofcourse, I never got to figure out how they actually got the super soakers on base, because..." she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. She sent a glance to Daniel and Jack, who had both decided now was a good time to indulge in their beers.

"Because why Sam?" Pete asked, seeming oblivious to the tension starting to build amongst the group.

"Because she disappeared." Daniel had the words out before he even realized he'd said anything. His faced grew a shade redder as the others gave him shocked looks. Even Lea was looking surprised at him. "Uh..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, Daniel, we - I - understand." Sam turned her attention back to her food.

"No, no. Uh, its...i don't know." he looked down out his drink. "This stuff is just getting to me, I guess." he waved his glass around slightly for emphasis. Both Sam and Pete seemed to accept the reason, and everyone went back to their dinner in silence.

Jack's look of shock turned to concern as he watched Daniel. The lame excuse may have worked on everyone else, but, Jack knew for a fact that it wasn't the alcohol. Maybe quite a few years ago the archaeologist could truthfully blame the beer, but, having been hanging around Jack O'neill for the past decade, he'd finally built up a higher tolerance towards liquors. This was something else.

The younger man seemed out of it, Jack noted. He appeared lost in thought, but, he wasn't really thinking about anything, absently eating small portions of his steak, which the General noted, looked like it barely been touched. Another warning sign. Daniel had a pretty substantial appetite, and on their way to the restaurant, he'd announced he was "starving beyond all belief." Now, not eating, sent flags up for Jack. The only time his friend didn't feel like eating anything, was when he was sick.

Just as Jack was about to ask what was wrong, Cassie started talking, to lighten the mood a bit, and he never got a chance.

--------

Daniel leaned against the wall, hands in his jean pockets, just outside the entrance to O'malley's. When the check had been brought to their table, he'd excused himself, and come outside. He couldn't be in there anymore. It was too crowded and hot, he thought. Closing his eyes, Daniel let the cool breeze tickle his face.

It had been so sudden. One minute, he'd been having a great time, laughing, and talking with the rest of them. Then, it hit him out of nowhere. A mind-splitting headache crept its way into his skull, and Daniel started to get nauseous. He tried hard to focus on what was going on, but, its became more difficult with each passing second. He felt cramped and overheated. When John had brought their check, he'd made his polite escape, trying desperately to hide the fact that he didn't feel right.

A familiar hand on his arm brought Daniel back to the present with a slight jump.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

Daniel looked at his older friend, and for a split second, considered telling Jack he was fine. But, the true look of concern in those brown eyes made Daniel sigh. "Not really." he wrapped his arms tight around his chest, realizing the cool air he'd been comforted by suddenly seemed too cool."Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, their inside still." Jack took off his jacket, and handed it to Daniel, who gratefully accepted it. Pulling his friend in closer, Jack draped his arm over his shoulders, providing extra warmth. "Told Cassie to take care of the bill, seeing as I had more important things to tend to."

"Thank You." Daniel yawned, suddenly tired.

"So, whats up?" Jack's voice took on a slightly commanding edge.

"I don't know. I just, feel..."

"Off" Both of them answered simultaneously, just as the rest of the group walked up to them.

"What's off?" Lea asked, running up and clinging to her daddy'd side.

"Oh, nothing hunny." He ruffled her hair with his free hand. "Uncle Danny isn't feeling too well is all."

"Daniel, you okay?" Cassie asked, now concerned, gently rubbing the archaeologist's arm.

"I think I'm just a little tired." he said softly, leaning in closer to Jack.

"Yeah, that must be it." Jack replied a little too calmly, and didn't miss the worried glance Cassie shot him. "Okay, gang, how about we head back to my place...hang out, and stuff." he already started to lead Daniel towards the parking lot, Lea tightly holding his hand.

----------

"Now when we get back to my house - " Jack started to say as everyone climbed into the car. "We'll take you guy's stuff over to Daniel's place, and then meet up in my living room for some fun." he grinned as everyone shook their heads in approval.

"Okay, that means little children, and little archaeologist need to go to bed." He gave a quick, stern look behind him, to were Lea sadly agreed from Cassie's lap. Looking over at Daniel, he wasn't sure if the man ahd actually heard him. "Daniel, you got that?"

"Yeah, i got it. Me to bed." he mumbled with a small laugh.

"Good. I want you to crash in my room, that way, we can let the boys sleep on the bed in the spare."

"Yes sir." Daniel gave him a mock salute, as he snuggled deeper into the oversized jacket.

"Great..." he looked at Sam through the rearview mirror. "If thats alright with you?"

"Oh, yeah, thats fine." Sam answered, as she buckled the twins into their seats.

"Excellent! Then lets get this show on the road." Jack started the engine, and pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot.

**Coming Soon: Ch.8: To the Surface**

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmm, what could possibly be wrong with Daniel!(don't worry, I would NEVER do anything too bad to him!) Like I said, this ch. was completely off the top of my head, rushed to be done, so you all could read it. I think it came out better than first expected, and I hope you liked it!**


	8. To the Surface

**Family**

**A Story by Pip**

**A/N: Okay, the writers block i had for this story finally went away today, and i spent all day getting it done for al you lovely fans out there chomping at the bit for more. So, heres the product of many long hours of work. Hope you enjoy. (not much of a author's note, i know, but, I'M FAMISHED at this very moment...and, not very coherent! LoL)**

**-----------------------------**

**Ch.8: To the Surface**

Lea woke with a start, shooting straight up in bed. Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus in her dark room, noticing her digital clock. It showed 10:30 in bright red letters. Looking around the small area, she let out a heavy sigh.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her daddy had once told her it was her own special sixth sense. Somehow, she always seemed to know when things were very wrong. And, right now, the feeling seemed overwhelming.

Grabbing her teddy that her daddy had given to her when she'd first come to this planet, Lea threw back her comforter, and slowly climbed out of bed. Using the light shining brightly from the direction of the hallway, she made her way to the door. Though the door was closed, she could hear laughter coming from the direction of the den.

Quietly, Lea turned the knob, and light rushed in as she pulled the door away from the frame. The noise level increased immediately. She blinked a bit, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. Moving into the frame, Lea looked toward the direction of the den. The adults seemed to be having a good time. The trouble she was sensing couldn't be coming from there.

Looking the other direction, toward her father's room, Lea could see the door slightly ajar. Even amongst all the noise coming from the other direction, she could faintly hear sounds drifting out of the room. 'Not very good sounds.' she thought. She glanced back towards the den, making sure nobody was watching. Quickly, Lea made her way over to the door, the opening being just big enough for her to slip inside. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake. She had to know what was giving her the feeling of dread first.

The room was surprisingly brighter then she expected, and she looked to where the light was coming from, the bathroom. For now, the noises had subsided, and Lea wasn't sure what to do now. Remembering that her Uncle Danny was suppose to be sleeping on her daddy's bed, the girl softly called to the room. "Uncle Danny?"

When she got no response, Lea quietly crept over to the bed, and for the first time, realized it was empty. Suddenly, the sounds started up again, and the girl jumped, turning towards the bathroom. Clutching her teddy closer to her chest, Lea quickly made her way to where her Uncle Danny obviously was.

Though the bathroom itself was quite big, she could see from the doorway, Daniel laying on the floor in front of the toilet. His eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow, and he was drenched in sweat. Lea couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. "Uncle Danny!" she whispered loudly.

Opening his eyes, Daniel attempted to give her a weak smile. "Hey munchkin." his voice was hoarse, and immediately followed by harsh coughing. Lea took a step into the room as Daniel continued to cough, his face now buried in his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked, now near where he lay.

"No, Lea, i'm not." he turned his head to look at her once more. She could see unshed tears in his eyes. "I need you to-" he stopped mid-sentace, clutching at his stomach, and moaned softly. Lea now rushed to his side, gently placing her hand on his arm. She could feel that he was slightly shaking.

"What do you need?" she asked quickly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Lea felt him finally relax a bit beneath her touch. She barely heard the deathly quiet "Jack" that escaped his lips.

"Okay, i'll be right back." she said softly, setting her bear down in Daniel's now lax hand as a sign of comfort. "Watch my teddy." Before he could respond, Lea was up and out of the bathroom. Quickly, she made her way out of her father's bedroom, and down the hall, stopping right before the entrance to the kitchen. She could hear someone rustling around inside. Hoping it was her daddy, Lea stepped through the doorway.

Jack was busy throwing out the trash that seemed to piling up on the counters from their little "non-party" as they had come to start calling it earlier that evening. Both Cassie and Sam refused to call it such, their exact words being repeated much through the night had been "its not a party if without Daniel." Jack had to agree, the archaeologist did know how to have a good time when he wanted to. But, right know, Jack doubted that Daniel really felt up to having a good time. He was still trying to figure out what was really up with his best friend.

Turning, Jack slightly jumped as Lea stepped through the doorway. "Hey babe, what are you-"

Lea cut him off. "Daddy, I need you to come with me." she was speaking a mile a minute. "You need to come with me NOW, because-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Lea!" Jack cut her off in turn, walking up to her, and kneeling down. He gently ran his hand through her long hair, looking in her brown eyes, identical to his. They shown back at him with urgency and fear. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked concerned.

Lea looked at him for a minute, before quickly turning her gaze towards the den, where the others were laughing. She looked back to her father. He understood the meaning, and gently rubbed her arm. "Its okay Lea, their not listening. Now, What's wrong?"

"It's Uncle Danny..." she said quietly, her voice wavering a bit. Jack's heart skipped a beat at her words.

"What about Uncle Danny?" he said back, his voice now more than concerned.

"He's lying on the floor in your bathroom." she turned slightly, pointing down the hall. "He's sick." she sobbed, unable to control her emotions anymore.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed loudly, making Lea wince. In one quick, but gentle motion, he picked the girl up in his arms, and made his way down the hall. He burst through the door with a shove of his hand, and in a few long strides, he was to the bathroom, Daniel insight, now leaning against the rim of the toilet.

"Oh god, Danny..." Jack put Lea down as quick as possible, and rushed to his friend's side. Slowly he began rubbing Daniel's back, as what little of dinner he'd had made its second showing. After few minutes, when he realized Daniel was finished, Jack pulled his now exhausted friend against his chest. The archaeologist turned slightly, and buried his face in Jack's shirt. He started to cry. The General starting rubbing his younger friend's back again. "No, hey...Danny, don't cry." he soothed.

"It hurts Jack." Daniel muttered through sobs.

"What hurts Daniel?" Jack asked scared, not hiding the fact that he was from either his daughter or ailing friend.

"Daddy?" Lea said quietly, making her way over to them from where she'd been standing at the doorway. "What's wrong with Uncle Danny?"

"I don't know baby, if he doesn't tell me." Jack gently sat Daniel up, still strongly supporting him. "Danny, what hurts!" his tone was commanding, but kind.

The response he got wasn't what he wanted. Daniel looked at him with fever-bright blue eyes, a look of confusion on his face. "Jack?" he whispered. "I feel so sick, and I'm so tired." his voice slurred.

"No, Danny, stay with me..." Jack realized his friend was about to pass out, and still without telling him what was wrong, other than the obvious that he was sick.

"so...tired." Daniel's eyes began to slowly close.

"No, danny...Daniel!" Jack called to the younger man, as he went limp in the General's arms. "Shit! Daniel...DANIEL!" his voice rose with every call. "No, Danny, don't do this!" he gently shook his friend. Lea rushed to the other side of the unconscious man, also trying to wake him.

"Uncle Danny!" she cried, tears in her eyes. She looked up at her father. "Daddy!" she squeaked.

Jack checked Daniel's pulse. Weak and thready, but still there. He let out a sigh, and rubbed a hand over his face. Looking at Lea's scared face, he attempted a smile. "Lea, hunny, its okay, he just passed out."

"No!" she cried, "Its not okay, What's wrong with him!" her voice rose considerably.

"What's going on here?" Cassie called from the doorway, causing Jack and Lea to jump. "Oh my God, Daniel." she gasped, rushing into the room.

"Don't bother, he unconscious." Jack began to lift the dead weight archaeologist into his arms.

"Why?" Cassie asked confused.

"I don't know!" Jack snapped loudly, causing both girls to back up in surprise. "Sorry.."he lowered his voice a bit. "But, i'm going to find out. I'm taking him to the SGC. To the infirmary." Turning to walk out, he was surprised to see Sam and Pete blocking his way.

"I thought he was just tired.."Pete said, confused.

"Jack, What's going on?" Sam stepped out of the way, as Jack hurried past them, Daniel cradled in his arms.

"I'm taking Daniel to the infirmary." the General groaned, Daniel's added weight in his arms starting to make itself known to his older body. Everyone followed him through the house, and out the front door, to his truck.

"And, i'm going with you." Cassie announced, opening the passenger door. Jack gently laid Daniel inside, making sure he was strapped in safely.

"Then., we'll go too!" Sam started to head back inside, to get her things.

"No." Jack stated, still leaning against the open passenger door.

"What?" the other adults asked confused.

"Nobody's going with me." he said firmly.

"But, Jack, what if something happens with Daniel. Your gonna need someone-" sam started to ay, but, Jack cut her off.

"Did you hear me? I said NO!" he shouted. "You two aren't going anywhere near that facility!" he pointed between the husband and wife.

"Excuse me?" Sam said in a low voice.

Cassie looked at Jack, seeing that all the anger, all the resentment to Sam's leaving almost four years ago was about to come to the surface. "Uh, you guys..."she stepped between the death glares they we're giving each other. "You guys don't have clearance." she turned back to jack, and placed a hand on his chest. "Now is not the time to do this..." she whispered to him.

"We've both been there before. We could get clearance!" Sam's voice was angry, for a reason Jack couldn't figure out. What he did know was it made his temper sore, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Pushing past Cassie, he looked at the woman he use to know so well.

"No, you can't get clearance!" his tone was low, and angry. "You may have been there before, you may know its secrets. Hell! You worked there for EIGHT years. But, you left. YOU LEFT! And, no matter what you do, I will never give you clearance back to MY base." In the back of his mind, Jack amusedly thought he was sounding like Daniel during one of his rants. After eleven years, both had started to rub off on each other. "I know you've been in contact with Hammond since you left. BUt, one thing you haven't had, is my trust. I wouldn't trust you, or HIM" he pointed viciously at Pete. "ANYWHERE near the most top secret place on this earth."

Pete stepped close to Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Plus.."Jack answered, now more friendly. "You need to stay here and watch your children."

"Jack." Cassie answered closing the passenger door. "You need to go.."

"Yeah." Jack quickly made his way to the driver's side, completely ignoring their guest's shocked expression. "Lea, sweetheart." He called to his daughter, who was standing on the porch, her teddy in her arms. "Lets go."

"What, she gets to go!" Pete fired to the man, seemingly appalled.

"Ofcourse! Lea has the highest clearance imaginable." Jack said sweetly. "Plus, you were right Sam." he looked at the still shocked woman. "I need someone with me, incase something goes wrong."

As Lea climbed in the backseat, and Jack stepped up into his own, Cassie walked over to the driver's side. Jack rolled down the window. "I want you to watch those two. They're up to something."

"I agree." she whispered looking at Daniel. Jack followed her gaze.

"Hey.." he took her face in his hand. "Don't worry, you know how Daniel likes to beat the odds."

"Yeah." she leaned into his hand. He gently kissed her on the forehead, and let go.

"I'll call you." he called to her as he started to back out of the driveway.

"You better!" she yelled back, watching the truck disappear down the street. Slowly, Cassie turned and walked back into the house.

**Coming Soon: Ch.9: Thoughts and Ideas**

--------------------------

**A/N: lack of food making Pip delerious okay, i KNOW i spelled that wrong! So, wanna review...the more review I get, the faster the next story comes along to sooth your cravings...ooo, cravings...i want mcdonalds...drools, and runs off for food **

**but, seriously, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
